


Wanna Know Why I Love The Rain?

by dieyenkai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, I'm so sorry for this, M/M, Suicide Attempt, i just became a meanie shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieyenkai/pseuds/dieyenkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu used to love the rain. </p><p>Inspired by Rei and Yuu's story from Fatal Frame 3(Minus the horror factor ofcourse XD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Know Why I Love The Rain?

**Author's Note:**

> I've only been hooked up to SEVENTEEN for a while but GOD I did not expect to fall into another OTP.
> 
> Blame Wonwoo for his sexyness/cuteness and Mingyu for uhmmm being Mingyu. Srsly everything about both of them is just ashjskalsldjdkaksksjakalslsk. I can barely contain myself. And all the interactions they have towards each other leaves me dead like aksjakkaksks why are they like this.

 

 

 

 

 

➶

 

 

 

 

Mornings weren't always like this for Mingyu. The days wherein he would be woken up by a soft knock on his bedroom door followed by a soft deep low voice calling out his name making it sound as if it was a wake up call from heaven. That is until moments later a loud banging would be heard from the door a few walks pass his with an incoherent yelling mostly the word Hoshi and Late being used together.

Now all Mingyu wakes up to is the dreadful(and very much annoying) sound of his alarm clock. The drapes on his windows closed shut preventing light from seeping in. His bedroom was as dark as it could, only the red light representing the numbers on his digital alarm clock, and the feint light emanating from his buzzing phone which is on snooze as it was set to the same alarm he has on the clock on his desk.

Groaning as he sat up. He blindly reached for his phone as he squints his closed eyes as he attempts to will away the pulsing headache beating within his temples.

Succesfuly grabbing his phone, he waited a brief moment, letting the blinding light emanating from his phone shine through his closed eyelids as he waits for them to adjust to the light before opening them.

 **7:17am**  
**February 13, 2016**

 **12 new messages**  
**3 missed calls**

Ignoring the notifications that flashed. Mingyu pressed his thumb on the fingerprint scanner, unlocking his phone in the process. The unlocked phone revealed a looped close up video of a boy with small squinty eyes, lying to his side with his face half hidden by a blanket while he scrunches up his nose as he attempts to hide his laughter, as the set home wallpaper.

Mingyu smiled bitterly, blinking his eyes a few times before heaving a heavy sigh. As he stood up, a quick flash of a silhouette of a boy he was very familliar with produced itself at his doorstep, with it Mingyu could barely make out a feint smile from the figure. Vaguely remembering a few mornings that has also became a routine to him, at this hour  _he_ would be dragging Mingyu out of bed, and as the 6 foot tall toddler that  _he_ claims Mingyu is, whines how _"It's too early"_ and how  _he_ would bite back with a sharp _"Kim Mingyu get your ass up or I'm gonna kick your ass out of this house"_ , Mingyu would always retort back with a softer tone.

**_"But you love_ _me"_  
**

And with those words, the older of the two would be stunned, seeing _him_ like this, Mingyu would charge at the smaller male and carry him bridal style to his bed, pinning _him_ down as he showers the struggling male under him with kisses, small chaste kisses under _his_ chin,  _his_ neck,  _his_ forehead,  _his_ cheeks,  _his_ nose that Mingyu oh-so loves before settling for  _his_ lips. At first it's only two pair of lips briefly brushing against each other before turning into a full blown kiss. Mingyu was always smiling in between the exchange. The two would be busy fighting over dominance in their playfully-heated kiss that is until a blonde boy whose eyes are like the hands of a clock pointing to 10:10 would pass by slamming the door on both of them screaming " _Doors have locks for a reason! Ugh! Honestly you two do this every morning!_ " leaving the two laughing to themselves.

It took a big amount of willpower for Mingyu to get out of his bedroom, the reason that the moment he gets out of his bedroom door he would always be greeted by a closed door with a "W" hanging by the knob. It always sends a sharp pang right in his chest whenever he comes face to face with the locked door.

What used to be a house filled by three people was now being occupied by Mingyu, alone. Leaving behind a wide space for memories to follow.

Mingyu sees traces of what once were his happy days everywhere he looks. From the islands in the kitchen where he would be whipping up different dishes every morning for his two co-tenants, ending in a satisfied morning for the three of them, and Mingyu mostly getting complimented on how great of a cook he is.

To the living room where most movies, TV series, and animes would be binged watched by two people who always seems to get lost in their own world as they get drawn to the display in front of them. Always ending as both of them falling asleep on each other while a poor Blonde boy gets tasked the ever-so demanding errand to lift them back to their own respective rooms, or atleast adjust their angles so they don't get sore muscles or whatever in the morning.

Mingyu watches the images flash before him, as he takes in his coffee. Staring outside, the cloud was dark, evident that rain would be upon them soon.

"Rain....." Mingyu mouthed.

_"Wanna know why I love the rain?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because it reminds me so much of you"_

_"Oh come on Gyu, really?"_

_"I mean it, hahaha. Aren't you gonna ask me why?"  
_

_"No"_

_"Aw. Why not?"_

_"Because, Kim Mingyu....."_

_"Because what?......Hey don't leave me hanging"_

_"That's just it. Because you're Kim Mingyu. That's why I don't wanna hear it"  
_

Mingyu was dragged out of reminiscing when a ringing sound echoed through the hall breaking the silence. Once he stood to get the door, a loud rumble emitted from the sky, foreshadowing the storm that was foreseen a few days ago would start sooner than expected.

"Hey" a blonde boy appeared behind the door, a rather subtle worried smile escaped the boy's lips before turning in to a full grin.

"Hoshi" Mingyu smiled weakly, stepping aside to let his visitor in.

Hoshi wasn't a stranger to Mingyu's house, being the previous owner of the vacant room down the hall. He settled for the couch helping himself to the bowl of chocolate kisses as the centerpiece decoration on the rectangular table in the living room.

Knowing Mingyu isn't one for small talk, Hoshi skipped straight to the point.

"We're going to Andromeda later this evening" Hoshi started, stopping at the end of his sentence, not missing the slightest of the pained reaction Mingyu showed before he quickly hid it. "I mean, not that you don't already know we were....because, you know....we always do this every year?" he added, it came out more of a question than a statement.

All Mingyu could do was stare into nothing at the mention of the cafe. Even just the name floods Mingyu with too much fond memories. Memories of overnight homework rushing, surrounded by people he's grown accustomed to. Memories of trying out every available coffee the store had to offer along with the pastries displayed on the counter. Music, good music with good people. Fond smiles, and loud laughter, together with stories for each to tell.

Memories of hands intertwined under the coffee tables. Games of footsies that brings out flushes of red from two boys' cheeks. Head resting on his lap, on his shoulder, on his arm. Stealing quick kisses(along with the bites of cinnamon rolls) to a blushing male. Giggles, and loving gazes. A deep and low, yet warm voice calling out " _Gyu~"_ that makes Mingyu melt every single time.

"Mingyu....it would mean so much to everyone if you would show up. We miss you. I miss you" Hoshi cried, "It's been a year, you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened" he added.

Mingyu bit his lip, suppressing the anger that was welling up inside him. No, he wasn't angry at Hoshi. He couldn't dare be angry at Hoshi when it's Hoshi who should be furious at him. But Hoshi wasn't. He stayed as the ever strong pillar that Mingyu could lean on.

"I'll think about it Hosh" Mingyu whispered, his eyes longing for something.

With a sigh, Hoshi stood up and gave Mingyu a light pat in the back before turning to the door. Not forgetting to crack a joke in an attempt to get a smile out from Mingyu before disappearing from the door.

The moment Hoshi left, Mingyu's legs grew weak, falling to the floor on his knees. The tears he was fighting back started falling uncontrollably, his face devoid of emotions.

Vague images of the uneventful accident flashed through Mingyu's eyes, his body shaking, his hands clenched into tight fists as he remembers every bit of the incident that killed the once lively, energetic boy that was once Kim Mingyu. An image of a wreck of what was once a perfectly functioning car. A flash of an image of a lifeless limb, poking out the window of the passenger seat. A weak groaning, calling out his name. The deafening sound of the rain harshly dropping to the ground. His hand reaching for the bloodied lifeless hand at the other side of the wreck

The memory had Mingyu clutching at whatever he could grab tightly as he sobs inwardly, his chest tightening to the point where he just wants to get it over with. He's been holding it in for almost a year, shutting himself out from his friends, his psyche succumbed into depression.

**It should've been me.**

**It was my fault.  
**

**He should've been the one alive.**

Waddling as he pushes himself to enter through the locked door across his bedroom. It was kept the same way as it was, all the books were lined on the shelf. Bed was still unmade, a messy work table filled with undeveloped photographs together with the camera that took it. Post-it notes on the wall with written reminders scheduled for last year.

Mingyu eyed everything on the room, and everything felt like a slap in the face for Mingyu. And as if the absence of the smaller male Mingyu's been longing to see was enough. Mingyu was starting to forget what it was like to feel _him._ To touch _him._ _His_ smell was fading away from _his_ belongings, all traces that _he_ left behind were slowly disappearing, leaving only shadows and silhouettes to Mingyu.

"Did you need anything Gyu?" A soft low voice whispered from behind Mingyu as he was still taking in everything in the room.

In instinct, Mingyu beamed, a grin that was thought to be long gone shaped it's way into the tall boy's lips as he turned, "Oh nothing Woo...I just----"

Disheartened as he realized his mind was just playing tricks again.....or it could just be the pills he slipped in to his coffee just earlier taking it's effect in Mingyu's body. His vision was starting to get more blurry, as his body started to lose balance. He found himself leaning in backwards just enough for the bed to catch his fall.

As he blinks, he could barely make out a silhouette of a small lanky figure approaching him before losing consciousness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

➶

 

 

Mingyu woke up lying on a bed in a place that seems to be like a hospital room. Everything sure seemed like it, if it wasn't for Mingyu's pulsing headache and blurry vision.

Attempting to take in his surrounding, Mingyu took notice of a short figure sitting beside him, even if his vision was blurred, he could tell that the small person was looking at him.

It only took Mingyu a couple of seconds to recognize the person before him despite the fact that he could barely make out the stranger's face.

"W...Woo" he said, for some reason Mingyu couldn't move properly, nor speak properly. Even his vision was impaired, as all but the person in front of him was as clear as water.

The blurry stranger smiled weakly, Mingyu still blinking his eyes in a desperate attempt to clear his vision, though it did nothing but cause his vision to blur even more.

"Wonwoo" Mingyu cried out, his voice strained. He tried moving his hand, but like every muscle in his body, he feels too weak to even move.

Mingyu's uneven breathing surrounded the room, as he started sobbing, getting desperate to touch, to see the figure in front of him. Tears shedding from both eyes one after another as Mingyu cries out the name of the one before him.

The boy merely pressed a small kiss on Mingyu's forehead, _"No cheating Gyu"_ he whispered, smiling weakly at Mingyu who was still chanting the boy's name.

The next blink Mingyu makes, it was Hoshi who was in front of him, tear stains evident on his cheeks.

"You asshole!" Hoshi exclaimed, as he envelopes Mingyu in a bone crushing hug.

"Hoshi" Mingyu moaned weakly.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Hoshi cried, "Don't be fucking selfish Kim Mingyu! You're not the only one who lost him!", he added, and before Hoshi could follow up on his ranting, Mingyu was already shaking as he started bawling.

"Min..gyu" Hoshi sniffed.

"I miss him Hosh" Mingyu finally tore down his walls. "I miss him so much, it hurts" he cried, it was as if he held in a year's worth of tears.

Hoshi began shedding his share of tears together with the broken down Mingyu. "I miss him too" he said, "But Wonwoo wouldn't want to see you like this, he would've scolded me too, he'll be like "What kind of a bestfriend are you Hosh, why are you letting my boyfriend do this to himself" he added.

"Why aren't you angry with me Hoshi? I was the reason he died. If it wasn't for my careless driving....Wonwoo wouldn't have.....he wouldn't have" Mingyu said in between sobs.

Hoshi merely smiled, "Remember when we used to play that console game back in the flat? And you would purposely play bad and die just so Wonwoo could win? He would call you a cheat because it's cheating that you're letting him win that easy." he said, "Please don't cheat, Wonwoo wouldn't like that"

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"But seriously, don't you wanna know why?"_

_"Okay, fine. Why do you love the rain, and why does it remind you so much of me?"_

_"Well because, the rain is cold, and so are you"_

_"I don't like where this is going Gyu, you should stop."_

_"Let me finish"  
_

_"No, you had your chance Kim Mingyu"_

_"Aw 'cmon please?"_

_"Ugh. Fine. What else?"_

_"Let's see...the rain is so solemn it's comforting, it's like...beside that coldness that it brings, it also gives you that warm and comforting feeling. I mean think about it, you would never feel warm if it wasn't cold to begin with right?"_

_"Fair point. So what does that have to do with me again?"_

_"Well, behind the obvious cold exterior that lies within your looks, you're really a warm person. Kind, and caring, most people hate the rain because they don't want to get wet, but there are some people, like me, who enjoys basking in the rain"_

_"Since when did you get so deep Kim Mingyu?"_

_"Alright fine, I love the rain because my first kiss with you was under it. All hopeless romantic dreams fulfilled. Thanks Jeon Wonwoo"_

_"I love you too you dork."_

**Author's Note:**

> yay for first Meanie fic. Sorry it had to be angst. I wanted to have this "Mingyu loves Wonwoo so much that it's killing him inside everyday" feel when I wrote this. Rei and Yuu's story was tragic. I just somehow reimagined Mingyu being Rei.
> 
> also there seems to be a lack of Meanie in Ao3. so I just hope this contributes. :D I kinda wrote this in a rush since the idea was gradually slipping from my mind so excuse the sloppiness.


End file.
